zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Indiviualising the admin colors
Well, now that we have rollback colors, I have another proposal. I expermented with different shades of green for admins, and believe that as an extra bonus, admins can be able to choose from a select group of shades of green to appear. The colors I have found to be best are: #339966 The current standard Admin green, #01796F A darker, more of a jade green, and #00A86B a brighter green. This is just something random I thought up awhile ago, and feel that it can be something that dedicated users can personalize themselves even more so. Also, it should be noted that it means nothing in terms of, "OHH THIS ADMIN IS BETTER THAN THAT ADMIN", it is just a extra.... thing. Thoughts?'-- C2' / 19:50, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :I'm going to go ahead and test this now. Admin Green Darker/Jade Green Bright Green I guess I'm kind of neutral because it is a pretty cool feature but it's not really necessary; it might be easier just to leave it as is because newer contributors could notice the difference and spring to the "THIS ADMIN IS BETTER THAN THAT ADMIN" thing as you said or think one is a higher rank. On a separate note, I don't know if this was discussed, but should Bureaucrats get a different colour or shade of green? -'Minish Link' 20:21, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :They are not all that different, and I highly doubt that for most n00bs would know about this. It is something small and irrelevant that we already do, so why not simply give those who have been promoted twice, the ability to change it up a bit. Also, Bcrat is not that much different from admin and we don't do that stuff normally with other wiki things.'-- C2' / 20:37, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, if we're going to do this, why don't we offer more than three shades of green so there's a wider variety of choices? -'Minish Link' 20:42, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :::I think this would just cause confusion. The rollback color isn't all that different from admin, so if we do this I expect newer users will never realize there's a difference; it'll look like the straight up blue users, the banned red ones, and the fancy green-er-ish ones. People are already distinguishable by their names and their sigs, and these colors don't even appear in recent changes/recent wiki activity, only edit histories. Either way it goes it's not a big deal but those are my two cents.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 23:05, April 12, 2011 (UTC) It truly isn't as good as it could be, right now. It's difficult to tell apart the admin/rollback colors (and no, these are not just my monitor settings, I checked it on two more just to be sure). How am I doing with stating the obvious without providing anything constructive? --AuronKaizer ' 16:00, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :Just out of curiosity, have you any idea how to get the green to show up for me, Sally, and JML's names? I know there's some issue with that and it won't show up yet admins promoted prior to Oasis have it; coding issue or somethin'? -'Minish Link 17:28, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ::It works on Monobook. Aside from that I honestly don't know.'-- C2' / 00:12, April 15, 2011 (UTC)